In the existing techniques, the processing cartridge of an ordinary electronic imaging device comprises a photosensitive drum, a developing roller, and a casing containing the photosensitive drum and the developing roller. The photosensitive drum is used to receive a electrostatic latent image; the developing roller provides the developer to the photosensitive drum to develop the electrostatic latent image.
When the developer in the processing cartridge is used up, the processing cartridge needs to be replaced. For that object, an ordinary processing cartridge is provided with a handle on its casing, for the convenience of assembling and disassembling the processing cartridge easily.
However, the handle of the above mentioned processing cartridge extrudes farther than the periphery of the casing of the processing cartridge, which enlarges the dimension of the processing cartridge, and that is very uneconomical.
The existing techniques also provide another kind of processing cartridge, which is provided with a folding handle fixed to the casing of the processing cartridge by a pivot, to be capable of rotating around a pivot, so as to reduce the size of the processing cartridge; but when being assembled or disassembled, it is easy to rotate around the pivot, so it is not stable.